eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Esther
Esther, the Hat-Trick Magician is a Support that belongs to the Harmony faction. Players can unlock Esther by summoning her at the Tavern, collecting her Soul Stones from the May monthly sign-in reward, or participating in the Winter Carol event. Strategy Lore My Own Private Rabbit Garden It was a day with particularly good weather for April. The sky was powder blue, embellished occasionally with fluffy clouds chased by a spring breeze. Esther's window just happened to overlook the garden behind the house. Her line of sight fell on her patch of carrots. She stretched herself out and wanted to jump down there to see whether the carrot seeds had all germinated after being planted some time ago. When she stood in the middle of the garden, she picked up a snow-white rabbit out of boredom. She stroked its fur and felt the trembling that it was trying to hide but struggled to control...Esther revealed an innocent smile. Only she herself knew that buried underneath the flowers blooming in her garden were piles of bone and flesh. And the snow-white, velvety rabbits used to be living humans. When Esther was bored, she would sit here and think about stories from the past. After all, here in the hole at the bottom of the tree was too boring. Only Esther alone lived in the huge mansion. She yearned for the time before when Selene was still here. They could sunbathe, ride swings, or whistle with the grass together. Compared to Selene's natural sensitivity to nature and affinity for music as an elf, Esther could only blow on the grass and emit a hissing saliva sound. However, she continued to blow on the grass without ever getting tired because during these times Selene would certainly be overjoyed and amused by her. The afternoon sun always shone nice and warm. She and Selene would share sweet coffee and cake on the white bench in the garden. Ah, those were wonderful old times. Of course, most importantly, she would never tell Selene the secret of those rabbits and carrots, heheh. However, in the end, Selene still left. She was still with that obstinate human archer Beau. He was always by Selene's side, playing piano, reading poetry, and saying a pile of jokes that weren't funny. He seemed to think he was simply the funniest and most handsome man in Etryna. Well, why wait until I'm an adult? Selene, you could leave the dwarf territory and travel anywhere in the world, but you chose to be together with a human. Could it be that you don't know that they're all full of lies, crooks who will do anything for their benefit and desires? The life of mortals is so short. He will die and you will come back. Anyway, he's blind, letting him die...should only be a matter of time. Esther's eyes gazed into the distance. She chewed on a carrot and grinned to expose a complacent smile. Perhaps I should go find Selene. Esther thought wistfully. She grabbed the rabbit and shoved it into her pocket, not caring about the human-like screech the rabbit gave out as it died. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Support Category:Harmony